Thalia and Nico
by Breaking Courage
Summary: Maybe Thalia does have feelings for Nico? But what will she choose? Nico or the hunt? Only time will tell. A story of Nico and Thalia becoming Thico, through tough parents, worried friends, Crazy gods, and worst of all... LOVE. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

As a daughter of Zeus I would expect to see a lot of things but never in a million years did I ever think I would become friends with a son of Hades, but here I am standing next to Nico Di Angelo . He looked as if he was as dead as, well a dead person. He was holding the scepter of the dead, the quest of seven had brought back. The seven had not returned but the Athena statue, Coach hedge, a roman and Nico had shadow traveled back. The statue was suppose to bring peace between the camp but I had yet to see anything. I found him because they said there was a disturbance in the forest, they thought it was a nymph gone mad, so they sent me to make sure everything was OK. When I got to the source of the disturbance I found Nico. Nico was still unaware of my presence even though I was right next to him.

"Nico?" I asked. He about jumped out of his skin before regaining his cool and and turning to look at me. He looked at me like I was a new creature, maybe he was still in shock. He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it then closed it again.

"I didn't mean to scare you" I apologize "I'll just go." I started to leave. Then Nico jumped up and walked up beside me. As we walked back to camp we heard the battle warning sound and we burst into a run. Nico had his scepter in one hand and his sword in the other. I tapped my bracelet and my shield sprang to full size and I pulled my sword out of it's holster. I looked at Nico, he looked like he was exhausted, which he probably was, but I knew he would never let me know if he was OK. I looked at his eye's for answers and for a split second I saw him glance my way and meet my eyes, I saw a new part of Nico Di Angelo.

When we cleared the woods I saw something that made me laugh. It was a bird, A little red bird had hit the field and tripped the alarm. I put my sword back and tapped my shield sending it back into bracelet form. Nico did the same but kept the scepter close.

"You look tired, you should get some rest" I told Nico. He sighed and looked at me with eyes full of sadness and walked away, back through the woods, and this time I followed him to make sure he was OK.

I stayed a safe distance away encase he went crazy and started raising the dead. As he walked, he walked silently and without a trace, I thought I would lose him if he walked much faster, then I took a step and the leaves snapped under my foot. Nico turned and looked at me and I knew my cover had been blown.

Then Nico spoke "You're not very quiet when your sneaking around" Nico said with a laugh "Maybe you should take some lessons from the Hermes cabin" he laughed again. It felt good to see him laugh , I knew he hadn't laughed since his sister had died.

"you know what, for a daughter a Zeus you're not that bad " Nico said with a smile that looked so much like Luke it scared me, but Luke was dead, there was no way possible he could be alive.

"Nico?" I asked.

"yep, what's up?" He said in a weird shaky voice.

"I know you're tired but could you try to summon a ghost, just for a minute, please, if its not too much trouble?" I said almost in a whisper because I regretted saying it right after it came out of my mouth, it was a stupid question.

"Who do you want to see, and i'll see what I can do."

"I need to see Luke Castle please." I stepped up

"I'll see what I can do… This is so wrong for so many reasons but what rule haven't I already broken?" Then he stepped forward and kissed my cheek. I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. Then a shadowy figure appeared, then formed into an unsolid Luke. I just stood still.

"Thalia?" Luke asked, his face uncertain but still the same as ever. The thought of him made me shiver. All at once a flood of emotion came in, I wanted to cry, I wanted to hug him, I wanted to scream at him for leaving Annabeth and me, I wanted to ask him so many questions, but most of all I hated him, so I just stood still.

Then I sprang to life. "Luke!, I knew you we're dead!" I yelled at the ghost. I stepped forward as if I we're going to slap him. Then Luke spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Thalia." Luke said with a sad look.

"yeah right Luke, Nico, Send him back." In seconds Luke was gone and I collapsed


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's POV

The last thing I remember was waking up in Nico's arms. He was running, it looked like we we're headed to the big house. Then everything went black.

Then I was in the bed in the big house. Nico was sitting there waiting for something and Leo was there, why Leo? And was that Percy and Annabeth? No… I must be seeing things. The quest of seven had not returned yet. Then I woke.

The only one there was Nico, who looked tired and worried. When my eyes fluttered open, he sighed in relief. Then he smiled.

"Nice to see you're awake" he said. I glared at him. "what's that face about?" he laughed.

"Your the one who needs to be in this bed, not me, and why did you save me back in the forest, and why are you still here, don't you have to go raise the dead or something. I spat. "Nico, you confuse me and kind of scare me".

"Since when do I scare the fearless daughter a Zeus?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at me. His dark eyes had become even darker, almost black. "And raising the dead can wait, I needed to make sure the girl I might be in love with lives because I was the one who almost killed her.''

"It wasn't your fault, I just didn't know what do after I had seen Luke, It kind of scared me." I smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to try to make me feel any better about it, P.S. you're not." He smiled "Feeling well enough to go for a walk, or do you want me to carry you in my arms again like a knight in shining armor,by the way I don't play that part very well.''

"I can walk, well or fly if I need to" I said as I hoped out of the bed and walked over and this time it was my move. I kissed him once on the cheek then smiled and skipped out the door feeling light as a feather and left him sitting in the chair. "you're gonna have to catch me if you want another kiss, slowpoke." I teased "But i'm warning you I have two good things on my side, i'm good friends with the tree and water nymphs and I can fly!" the I burst into a run and slid of my normal leather jacket.

"Yes, you do have two good ones, but I have one that's even better, I can shadow travel!" he called back. Then in moments he was beside me and I jumped and flew straight up. I hovered over him teasing, before landing on his shoulders and bending down to kiss him again.

" You didn't catch me but I cheated, so you win.'' I smiled

"Oh I always win" He said with a smile. Then he flipped me down to the ground and laid carefully on top of me supporting his weight on his elbows. "Got you.'' he said with a mischievous grin on his face. I that moment everything felt perfect and I felt overly drunk on his presence. I couldn't think straight. Everything was wrong but I didn't care, I just cared about savoring this moment to last a life time. We laid there for what seemed like a lifetime all together, his brown eyes staring into my blue eyes. Everything frozen in time. His black hair hang down and touched the tip of my forehead. Then he rolled over and took my hand instead. Then I heard the Ares cabin hollering.

"Look at the love birds" they called. I gave them my go to Hades looks and they stopped. They went back to sword fighting. Nico laughed at me and I just smiled

"What in the Hades, where did you get that look?" Nico asked.

"My dad, Haven't you seen all the pictures of him, he's never smiling, he's always glaring, it's like His "thing", I don't know." I said with a shrug.

"Well, it matches your personality.'' Nico said with a glance down to the sword fighting arena before taking off running, I ran after him and ended up flying next to him for a while before landing and running with him. Once we got to a clearing we stopped and sat on the ground. It was perfect, even down to the birds singing a shallow tune. Nico had known what would happen today, maybe by a dream or maybe he had wanted to do this for a long time, just maybe.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you." I glared at Nico. He didn't say anything, so I took it as a yes "Was it a dream?" I asked. He shook his head, No. So how did he know? It must have been the gods. Stupid gods I wanted to scream but I only screamed in my mind. I didn't have time to dwell on it, Nico carefully picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the willow tree.

"I'm getting better at this, don't you think so?" Nico questioned. Then he set me down on the ground and then carefully he set down beside me, then he kissed me. Ever so lightly this time, like I was a delicate flower and if he touched me I would wither away like a dream. Then we just sat there in silence, waiting for something, but not knowing what was coming. It was thrilling but terrifying in so many way. I just sat there waiting, as the thing came closer and closer, it had the surprise attack. We we're its victims.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's POV

In this moment, everything was perfect. I wanted to say something but I was to tired to. I knew this was wrong, Thalia was a huntress. A lead huntress. And I was a son of Hades. Everything in that say WRONG. but it felt so right. Like everything was meant to be this way. My mind was going through pros and cons about my new life I had just started.

Cons

1. Artemis would probably kill me.

2. Zeus would probably kill me.

3. Thalia could be kicked out of the hunt.

4. I could destroy life as we know it.

5. Thalia would probably not be immortal anymore.

6. If Thalia was kicked out of the hunt, she would be reminded that she was a daughter of Zeus, and she would lose all she ever wanted. Plus she would be miserable being a demigod again, rather than a huntress.

Pros

1.I would finally have Thalia.

2. I would be able to be happy.

3. I would have moments like this for the rest of my life.

Well that's that list. 3 more cons than pros. Looks like this is wrong. I started to get up and say, this is wrong and it needs to stop but Artemis solidified in front of me. I was dead. Dead.

"Thalia! What is the meaning of this, you took an oath." she screamed. I couldn't let this happen, I was already going to die, I was not going to get Thalia in trouble too. No, I'm going to fix this.

"Artemis, Stop!'' I said "It's my fault, Thalia wasn't doing anything wrong. I sneaked up on her. Please! Don't punish her, punish me" I started screaming and almost started crying. I would not let this happen " Do want you will with me, but don't punish her, she's an awesome hunter and it's her dream, she loves being a hunter. And I bet she's a great hunter, she's brave and she's loyal, she's fearless, she look's at death and laugh's." I started to cry, I couldn't stop myself. I had put so much effort and feeling into what I had just said, It hurt. There was silence for a moment. "Please'' I whispered.

"No!" Thalia screamed "Artemis, stop. It's my fault, I should have said stop, but I didn't, I won't let you hurt Nico, I just won't, I love him." At the last sentence she seemed to really take on what was happening. She would no longer be a Hunter. I wouldn't let that happen, I would take all blame in this, it was my fault, I was the one who kissed her first. My time was up.

"Stop Thalia, I won't let you take the blame for something I did." I looked at her "Artemis, just don't take Thalia from the hunt." I

"Seeing the courage this boy has, proves that he loves you." She said. "I am willing to punish him, not you.'' She said to Thalia. "But I do not want to see it happen again, now, Nico, is that your name, child of hades. Yes, you will be punished for this severely."

"I understand." I said "Thank you for not taking Thalia out of the hunt." Then she was gone. It was over. Love was such a hard thing, but why was it so hard. Maybe because it's the gods fault. Then I slowly retreated back to camp and back to my cabin. Even though Artemis did not kill me, I felt like my life way over. I would no longer be happy, I could not have Thalia. After I knew Thalia loved me, we could not be together. Only if she wasn't a huntress.


	4. Chapter 4

I just let that happen. I let Nico take the blame. The guy I love. That was it, I was done with the hunt, I didn't want to live without Nico. I wanted to live and camp half-blood with my friends year round. I wanted to be a daughter of Zeus. I didn't want to be a huntress, I wanted to be a demigod. I wanted to be Thalia, not the lead huntress. "Artemis!" I screamed "I choose to leave the hunt, I want to be a daughter of Zeus and go on quests and train here at camp half-blood"

"Very well, Thalia, I give you permission to leave the hunt, I will always be here if you ever want me" I walked away, and back to Nico. I found him in the Hades cabin sulking.

"Hey Hero, thanks for what you did back there. I think you're awesome, and I believe I love you." I spoke softly.

"I love you too, but your a huntress, and we can't be together." He said fighting back tears.

"Not anymore, I gave it up so I could be with you" I smiled and him

"Really? But Thalia, you loved it." he protested.

"But I love you even more, plus, I was tired of being called lead huntress, I want to be Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." I said as I walked toward him. "but i'm a little Behind on sword fighting so you'll have to help me.

"No problem, want to go practice now?" he asked

"Sure" Was my one worded answer, then I walked out of the Hades cabin and down to the sword arena. I grabbed a sword and went to the middle of the arena where I went sword to sword with Nico. Even though it was just practice Nico didn't go easy. He fought back harder and harder until I remembered how to fight with a sword not a bow. His sword clashed against mine with full power and almost sent me to the ground. I was seeing where his weak spots were and where his strong points were. As we fought I compiled a list

1. He was quick

2. He was accurate

3. He preferred to go high, but could go low on a strike.

4. He had a sword that was built for him

5. He was strong.

6. He protected his head to much (I guess it was instinct)

Then I saw my move. I went low, struck the back of his knee with my elbow. As he fell, I rolled up onto my feet, grabbed my sword and sat next to him and smiled. I felt good about beating my own boyfriend. He was so cute laying on the ground defenseless. I stood up and took his hand to help him up. After He was on his feet I kissed him. My life was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's POV

She beat me at sword fighting. That was pretty bad. I admit, I was going easy on her because she hadn't practiced in a few years, she'd been a huntress with a bow. But it made me feel better about losing when she kissed me. Then I saw my move. As she kissed me I slowly shifted my position and flipped her carefully, using my body to shield her from the ground. There she lay on top of me. I smiled but she just looked shocked. Finally she started laughing and kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her so close I could feel her heart beat. It was fast with a metallic sound to it, it was the prettiest sound I had ever heard. Our little kisses turned into a deep, long, and meaningful kiss. Her body pulled so close to mine I couldn't tell where her body ended and my began. It seemed like that moment might actually stay forever. but it was interrupted by none other than Clarrsie.

"Seriously? Get a room! I have a class to teach, move it lovebirds!'' She said with a tone that showed she was enjoying yelling at us just a little too much. Thalia threw her hands up in surrender and met her gaze.

"Ok, We're going." Thalia said before grabbing my hand and leading me away. I was grateful to just let Thalia Pull me around. But before I knew it, we we're adrift on the wind that Thalia had summoned. Together we headed off into the woods and picked up where we had left off.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia's POV

I led Nico into the woods. We sat there quietly. Maybe we we're lost in our thoughts. I reach out and gripped his hand. There we sat for hours, until the nymph's started giggling.

"Let's go, I think capture the flag is about to start." Said Nico. He stood open then pulled me up into him. He lightly kissed me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the woods. We met Chiron at the edge of the woods. When we came into the clearing Percy noticed.

"They finally reappear!" He shouted, causing Annabeth to giggle. Everyone one laughed. A few other campers yelled things like "What were you two doing in there?" and "Where's the hickey's?". We decided to ignore them.

"Quiet everyone!" Chiron yelled, causing everyone to be silent. "Today is capture the flag day, but today we are going to play it different. Our teams are going to be uneven. It's the Big three's kid's VS. the rest of you campers. It will be the Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades cabins together with the exception of two campers, Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean will join the Big three children for the game." he finished. '' So our campers big three team will be Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico. Claim your flag and gather round to form a plan. And the rest of you, may the gods be with you." He exclaimed. Jason stepped up and took the flag. We all gathered around him and Percy. Annabeth took her place by Percy's side and slid her hand into his. Piper did the same moments later to Jason. We hid our flag by the river and left Percy and Annabeth to guard it, with Percy being water boy and Annabeth being all war strategy, besides the fact they fight best with each other, we figured they would be the best choice but in a few minutes Jason and Piper would guard and Percy and Annabeth would scour. Then Thalia and I would guard and Jason and Piper would Scour with the others. Our plan was easy. We we're not to attack without the others, leaving two at the flag to guard.


	7. Chapter 7

Thalia was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in her armor with double swords, and her bow on her back. Her helmet lay just above her ear's, leaving a short edge of hair, a loose strand trickled down her face, she tried to push it back but with no success she gave up. I stared at her until Jason snapped me out of it.

"Nico.'' Jason asked "Nico, Snap out of it!" He yelled, but I didn't really hear him, just stared at Thalia. She was chatting with Annabeth and Piper a few feet away. "Nico!" he yelled again. That time he slapped me. I stared at him. '' Gods, earth to Nico?" Jason smiled. My face hurt, no doubt it was red. I slapped him back hard. He fell backwards and grabbed at his face.

"Nico!" Percy yelled as he helped Jason back up onto his feet. Jason stumbled around for a few seconds.

"I'm fine Bro, I deserved it, I slapped him first." Jason said after he had regained his balance.

"Fine, but Nico don't touch him ever again, You understand?"

"What are you going to do about it, Water Boy?" I teased

"Whatever" Percy mumbled, Then we all started laughing

"I didn't hit you to hard did I?" I asked Jason

"Nah, just enough to get some sense into me." He laughed. Just then the Capture the flag starting bell rang. The girls ran over and grabbed there partner. The boys we're still laughing. Thalia grabbed my hand and pulled me off.

"I missed capture the flag!" she yelled

We ran through the forest. A few scouring soldiers came by so I gave each of them a few skeleton soldiers to play with. Thalia launched us into the air. We floated just above the tree line. A perfect view. I saw a red soldier. I jumped off the wind cloud, Thalia screamed. I dropped to the ground and rolled. I saw Thalia searching through the tree's. I ran to the soldier, hit him in the head with the butt of my sword. He crumbled to the ground. I then shadow traveled back onto Thalia's cloud we're I found her with her knees to her crest and her head in her lap, letting out slow sob's. Quietly I sneaked over to her, she didn't even raise her head, she was putting herself into her sob's. I carefully kissed her on the head. Her head raised just enough to see her eye's. Her eye's lit up as they landed on me. She jumped to her feet and through her arms around me, throwing me to the ground from my crouching position.

"UGGGHHHH! I hate you so much! Don't ever do that again!" She yelled at me. I had to smile, her helmet was gone and her hair was laying perfectly across her face. I carefully brushed it back behind her ear and looked in her eye's "I thought you we're dead." She admitted.

"Well, I'm not. I'm right here, you're not getting rid of me that easily" I smile. I brought my lips to her's and slowly kissed her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. After looking around, I saw something red.

"No way! Thalia, look!" I pointed, there was the flag. I made a plan. '' Fly me over there and let me jump, I promise I wont die. Drop me right on the flag, let me grab it then i'll shadow travel back to the edge of the river. You fly back after you drop me and tell Jason i'm coming with the flag and to be ready, and help them fight anyone trying to get our flag and if you see Percy and Annabeth pick them up to please, and thank you." I kissed her slowly, like it might be our last kiss, but I knew it wouldn't, I had something to look forward to now, I wouldn't lose it. She pulled me close to the flag, I saw about thirteen red warriors guard's. I jumped into the middle, grabbed the flag, and shot into the shadow, I had to concentrate or I would end up god's no where. I shadow traveled right to the edge of the lake, there I saw Thalia, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth. They all waited for me, around them laid the unconscious bodies of the red team. I held the flag high and walked across the river to join my friends. Chiron rode up with the satyr Grover stood beside him.

"Good job, Big three and others children." he congratulated us. Grover ran over to Percy and high-fived him.

''Good job, man!" He smiled, but then his smile faded when he looked at me. "You let Death boy get the flag?" he asked. I fought back my anger, I could destroy him right now. Percy did it for me.

"What's wrong with Nico? huh? He found the flag, he brought it back, he risked himself to get the flag back here, he jumped from 9 foot in the air to get that flag, so you need to take that comment back, OK?" He growled at Grover. Grover surrendered.

"Sorry Nico, I just didn't think you ever participated in capture the flag.'' He said. I really didn't know what to say, but Thalia said it for me.

"Well, he's playing with me." She said with so much confidence it was scary. She slipped her hand in mine, there we stood in silence.

"Well done everyone! I'll see you at dinner and campfire, for now go on with your normal camp activities." Chiron mused as he walked off. Everyone went their separate ways except for Thalia and I. We stood there, avoiding each others gaze. I really need to take this girl on a date, but where? we can't really go outside of the camp without being killed, especially with us both being children of the big three. And not many girls want to go to the underworld on their first date. No idea, where else would we be able to go? The beach maybe? but it was Always full of Lovers, make-out sessions, and just weird demigod's looking for some fun. Also it was the spot of the stoll's prank's. The beach was pretty much out of the question. Maybe I could ask Percy to make us an air bubble under water, a little alone time. Maybe I should ask Thalia what she would like to do. I looked at Thalia, her eye's intent on seeing through what I was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me. I smiled, knowing she'd laugh if I told her, but I told her anyway's.

"I was thinking about where to take you on our first date" I said, plain and simple

"Where are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm really not sure." I admitted.

"Well, let me know when you think of it, Death boy.'' She teased.

"Don't call me that" I said trying to sound hurt

"OK, I'm sorry" She kissed my cheek and ran her fingers through my long shaggy hair " You need a haircut" She laughed

"I know, but I've kind of been wrapped up in you and saving the world" I laughed. She giggled at my saving the world comment. I laced my fingers through her's and this time I pulled her along. I sat at the Zeus table with her. didn't care if I got in trouble, I wanted to sit with her. I forgot, I didn't ever really ask her out. I would do that now. "Thalia, Will you go out with me?" She looked shocked.

"Your stupid, you should already know the answer to that, Yes, I would love to." She smiled and kissed me again. Never wanting to let go of this moment I let her kiss me, until the magic waiter came with our food.


	8. Chapter 8

I was officially going out with Nico Di Angelo. Something that if you told me a few month's ago, I would have laughed in your face. But now I wouldn't trade it for anything. I was in love with Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and I don't care who know's it. I kissed him lightly and smiled.

"Nico Di Angelo, I love you!" I whispered into his ear

"I love you too, Thalia Grace" He whispered back. The magic wind spirit's brought our meal, but I was too happy to eat. Nico on the other hand said I needed to eat because if I got much skinnier I might die.

"Same to you, death boy." I laughed. He laughed too. I was glad I could make him happy.

"I will, if you will" He challenged. Just so he would eat I took a bite. It was spaghetti night, I used to love spaghetti and I still did, but I had not tasted it since I had left home. It made me feel home-sick. I almost started crying, until Nico stepped in.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Oh, nothing, just a little cold." I lied, I didn't want to worry him. I took another bite, this time I just took it as spaghetti, not something that reminded me of home. Nico took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulder. I carefully laid my head on his shoulder, and let him out his arm around me.

Thirty minutes later we headed back to my cabin.

"Good night, Thalia, I'll see you in the morning, sleep tight." He left with that.


	9. Chapter 9

I went to bed missing Thalia. It was something I wasn't used to. After about midnight, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran through the moonlight, careful not to get caught by a harpee. I got to her cabin to find Jason waiting for me.

"Dude, your not getting in the easily" He waited in a shadow. He faint smile reflected what little moon light there was. Thalia appeared at the door way.

"Jason, go make love with the daughter of the goddess of love, why don't you? She barked at Jason. He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Don't you get any idea's, Nico, you may be my sister's boyfriend but I can still whip you, and speaking from the point of a guy, don't even think about getting any idea's" He said.

"Jason, when are you going to trust me? I may not be the ideal person you thought Thalia would end up with, but she chose me. I've never done anything to you, I thought we we're kind of friends"

"We are friends, I just want what's best for Thalia" He admitted as he walked towards the Aphrodite cabin. Thalia pulled me into her cabin. Her bunk was the bottom bunk on the right side of the room. It was neatly made and tucked in around the corner like she had never slept in it. The room was spotless all the way around. Except for Jason's unmade bed, everything looked perfect. Including Thalia. She had changed out of her normal punk clothes into black fluffy sweats, A black V-neck T-shirt that looked amazing on her, Her black combat boots, and her famous leather jacket. I had stayed in my normal jeans and a black T-shirt with my favorite black tennis shoe's and my silver skull ring. Thalia sat on her bed, I did the opponent on the other bunk so I could face her. I want you so bad, I thought. She reached across and tugged my hand, beckoning me to come sit by her. I did as she asked. I moved closer. Gently, she laid her head on my shoulder. She laid back and sighed. I laid beside her and waited for light to come.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke in my cabin with Nico's arm's around me, he was still asleep. I wiggled out of him arms and went to look in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair looked the same as usual, but my eye's had bags and my eye's we're red and puffy like I had been crying. Nico walked up behind me and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, you're up early." He smiled.

"I look like crap" I called back. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go to the beach. I don't care what you or myself looks like." He pulled me along. I rubbed my eye's so they looked a little more normal. We got to the beach, it was surprisingly empty, but then again it was 3 a.m. We walked to the edge of the water, there we sat side by side at the edge of the water. When the sun was about to rise, we headed up to the big house to talk to Chiron. Chiron had been pretty scarce lately. As we walked into the big house, Rachel greeted us… with a prophecy.

Six Hero's will make the fate

all other's have, no mate

The sky is back

In all black

The sun will burn

the table's will turn

Life's will end

only if not signed

A son of Poseidon

A daughter of Zeus

A quest of the big three

but A daughter of Athena with relation to the big three's middle child

Another daughter will be chosen from the goddess of love, closely loved by Jupiter

last, The son of Hades, will save or raze this quest

A quest, right after defeating Gaea. Including a daughter of Zeus - Me, A son of Hades - Nico, A son of Poseidon - Percy, A daughter of Athena with relations with the middle child, the middle child is positioned so the middle child must be Percy so it must be - Annabeth, A child of Pluto… must be - Jason, and last.. A child of the love goddess, Aphrodite, with the love from Jupiter… Jason is a son of Jupiter, it must be - Piper. So the six Hero's will be

~ Me (Thalia)

~ Nico

~ Percy

~ Annabeth

~ Jason

~ Piper

Wow, this is going to be challenging.

"Let's find Chiron, he'll know what to do." I nodded to Nico. We found Chiron sitting at his study going over battle strategy. "Chiron, we need to talk." I told him.

"Yes, yes, go ahead, i'm listening" He ignored me! ugh!

"Chiron, Rachel just issued us a quest." He jerked his head up.

"What!? What did it say?" He asked in a frantic tone. I resisted to prophesy to Chiron.

"It refers to me, Nico, Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth." I told Chiron. He nodded.

"Gather the others in the prophecy" He said. We ran out the door.

"Piper first, she might be able to calm everyone down" I said to Nico. We raced to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Piper!" Nico called. Moment's later Piper stuck her head out the door and smiled.

"We need to talk Piper" I called to her. She met us halfway. I explained about the quest and how we needed to gather everyone else, and how we needed her to help calm the other's down. We raced to the Poseidon cabin next. There we found Percy and Annabeth. We explained to them about the quest. after we had filled them in we went to the sword fighting arena to get Jason. We found Jason beating down a practice dummy. We told him the prophecy, and told him how it referred to all of us. We all ran to the big house. Chiron met us on the porch, he had a frantic look on his face and was pacing. We walked up to the edge of the porch.

''You have all heard the news?'' he asked

''Yes'' Jason answered for us. Chiron shook his head, he was very worried.`

"Thalia, Please recite the prophecy" I spoke once again of the prophecy. Everyone gathered around. There we're a few nods and a few gasp's. Once I was finished I looked at Chiron to issue to plan. "First, I think you all need to put a base on this quest."

"Wait, you are sending us on a quest?" Asked Annabeth in a worried tone "We just got back from defeating Gaea and now you're sending us on another quest. I just wanted some time to spend with Percy." She complained. Percy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico's POV

Suddenly I gripped Thalia's hand just a little harder, making sure not to hurt her. She gave me a smile and a look of approval.

"It's OK, Annabeth" He smiled at her.

"There is nothing I can do about it, It is not in my hands with who goes on the quest'' Chiron explained. Annabeth shook her head and looked at the ground but Percy pulled her chin up to his face and kissed her.

"It's OK, Wise Girl, We'll still be together." He smiled at her. Beside me Thalia made a gagging motion and rolled her eye's. I silently laughed. We then went to the living room of the big house where Mr. D served us with drinks. We all sat around the arrangement of couches.

"OK, so lets start with the first two line's" I started. "Six Hero's will make the fate, all others have no mate" I said. There was a momentary pause before Annabeth spoke up.

"We have our six hero's but what does the second part mean and how will we make the fate?" She asked. "Maybe the mate thing is the part that all of us are dating, Me and Percy, Piper and Jason, and the newest couple Nico and Thalia. But us making the fate makes no sense. In our last quest it was to storm or fire the world would fall, but now Its six hero's and the fate. Maybe it has something to do with the Three fates." She finished.

"Ok, the next lines, The sky is back, in all black. Zeus is the god of the sky, but what If it's not a god, what if its a titan?" I asked.

"You might be on to something there, babe" Thalia Giggled

"Do not call him babe" Jason said

"I just did" Thalia laughed in his face. Piper grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch and whispered something into his ear, he relaxed.

"Please continue." She said in a pleasant tone.

I went on. "Typhon Titan of the sky and heavens before Zeus. What is he has reformed from the state the gods put him in, I mean he is immortal, and we have seen that even if a titan is chopped up and scattered it has the power to reform as we saw in Kronos. If that's what has happened we need to be able to get him out of his domain to defeat him, but he knows that's how the gods defeated him last time so most likely he won't fall for that again, especially since we are not the gods, we are lowly demigods to him so we have nothing to offer other than a snack." I finished. Everyone agreed. " So the next two lines, The sun will burn, The tables will turn, so it must have something to do with Apollo. Everyone nodded. "Thalia, want to finish?" I asked.

"Sure" She smiled at me. I gave her a grateful glance and took my seat on the couch. She didn't move, just spoke. Her voice Sounded as though she was using charm speak, it was beautiful and mesmerizing. Everyone listened until she was finished. "Next two lines, Lives will end, if not signed. Well, the first part meaning death, but the second part, If not signed, what would that mean?" She turned to me as if I knew the answer, I thought for a moment. Then it hit me.

"All lives must be sign by Charon, the farrier of the underworld. If he doesn't sign them, The life in still stuck in the mortal world. And there is a chance of bringing that life back. That's how I saved Hazel" I said. Thalia's face lit up with joy

"That's it" She smiled. "Now, the next 5 lines just talk about who will go on the quest, so we don't really need to discuss those lines, but the last line, 'Last, The son of Hades, will save or raze this quest' and that is raze with a Z, meaning destroy. So the quest in ultimately on Nico." She said. I suddenly felt the burden I was now carrying. Everyone In the room's eye's drifted to me. I nodded and everyone attention went back to Thalia "Well, that's it. Other than the part, where do we need to start?" She questioned

"Mount Olympus" Jason Chimed in. "To talk to Apollo"

"OK, then it's settled, now, We leave early tomorrow morning, understood?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, this meeting is over" Thalia concluded. Everyone went their separate ways, but Piper grabbed Thalia and pulled her into the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

Piper pulled me into the other room and faced me.

"How did you do that?!" She yelled. She had a look of worry on her face.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You really don't know? Did you not hear yourself?" she asked.

"No, I don't listen to myself talk" I admitted

"You we're using Charm speak! I don't know why or how because your not a daughter of Aphrodite but you we're, that's why everyone was listening so intently! And This is really scary because we're about to go on a quest and this has never happened before. But don't tell anyone, because I don't want to cause trouble. Not even Nico!

"Piper, I'm sorry but I was not using charm speak, you must have imagined it" I said as I walked out the door to rejoin Nico. She looked hurt but didn't press the matter any more. I found Nico sitting on the couch, waiting. "Sorry, pipes wanted to talk to me about the quest. Wanna go to the sword fighting arena and practice a little?" I asked.

"I'll do anything as long as you're there" Then he kissed me. Together we walked to the sword fighting arena and prepared for our quest tomorrow. I had time to go down to the armory to get a new sword, It was light and thin, perfect. I went hand to hand with Nico. I played through the list as I had the first day we fought. But He was smarter now, and Didn't go easy at all. His sword was deadly to me, seeming it was his real sword to he was careful not to hit me with it. As our swords clashed against each other, I noticed a crowd was forming.

"There's a crowd, lets give them what they came for" I said. He smiled back at me and pushed even harder. I refused to lose my ground. The crowd was massive now, over half the camp was there. I carefully summoned a lightning strike but Nico rolled, I had to keep this under control or I would hurt him, and he could easily hurt me the same. He rose about 10 skeleton warriors to fight at his side. I sliced thought about five if them with the speed of wind. I flew up and over Nico, back flipping in the air, I landed on my feet. There was gasps from the crowds, a few cheered. I hit the other five with a gust of wind, knocking them to a pile of bones. I stood face to face with Nico. He attacked. I pushed back harder, but he twisted my wrist causing me to drop my sword. He swung around and grabbed it. twisting his body, he wound himself behind me with his sword to the front of my neck, and his body blocking me from turning. My sword had been thrown across the arena. He Paused for a moment, then pulled my feet out from under me. I was about to hit the ground, but there was Nico, already under me, waiting to catch me. But I saw my chance. I rolled to the side and ran for my sword. I grabbed my sword but turned into Nico. I grabbed his arm, rolled sideways, took his sword and ended up with my sword point to his throat and his sword across the back of his neck, just scraping enough to draw a little blood. He threw his hands up in surrender and The crowd began to cheer loudly. I handed his sword back to him and lightly and quickly kissed him.

"Don't ever trust me in a battle arena, and by the way, this is payback from capture the flag when you jumped off the cloud and almost gave me a heart attack." I yelled over the noise to be heard. Nico began to laugh. After a few minutes the crowd faded and went on with their camp activity's. Nico and I Headed to the dining pavilion to wait for the sun set. As the sunset fell, we waited for our quest.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up with Thalia in my arms. We we're in my cabin. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It read 2:45 am. I got up and packed my bag. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, so I just brushed my hair and my teeth. Today was our quest. I grabbed my sword and ran down to the sword arena. I Battled through about 10 dummies. After I had sliced through a few innocent people I decided they had had enough to scare them off. I was hard into my training when Jason walked up.

"I think you've killed enough dummies, wanna go sword to sword?" He asked. I nodded so he jumped over the gate and headed my direction. He unsheathed his sword, it sparkled in the moon light. His face showing a look of worry. He looked at me with fierce determination. He jumped with sudden speed. His sword clashing though the air, I had time to throw my sword up to block his strike. He clashed to the side. His blade slitting through my shirt, leaving a scar. I fell backwards for only A few seconds before rolling away and pushing myself off the ground. I launched myself at Jason. This time he wasn't prepared. I knocked him to the ground. He laid there, stunned. I saw my chance. I ran over and grabbed his sword. I threw it across the arena and stood over him with my blade to his throat. He threw his hands in the air in surrender. I laughed and walked off. I walked back to the Zeus cabin to find Thalia awake. When I walked in she gasped.

"What happened" She screamed as she ran to me and threw her arms around my neck. It took me a few moments to realize she was talking about my side.

"It's OK, I was sword fighting with Jason and we got a little rough" I respond kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, I am going to kill him" She sighed.

"No worry. You should see what I did to him, I won." I laughed. She threw her arms around me and cried.

"We need to get that cleaned" She said. I just ran my fingers threw her hair and smiled. She pulled away and looked into my eyes for only a split second and then she went to work, bandaging my wounds and pulling off my shirt and saying sorry as a winced from the pain of the wound. Imperial gold was deadly to monsters as well as demigods. Luckily for me, I was strong and Jason hadn't hit me to bad. Jason had been stabbed by an imperial gold sword though the ribs on the quest. I couldn't complain. As Thalia put medicine and bandaged and made me swallow meds I began to feel better but I had other things to worry about. Our quest was today. Thalia made me lay down and snuggle with her for a while which I loved but I had to get ready to leave and so did she. I wiggled and cringed off the bed and grabbed my bag and Thalia's bad. Just as I was grabbing Thalia's bag, Jason walked in and looked terrible. He had cuts and scrapes and a black eye. He was limping. He gave me one look and said

"Put on a shirt" he joked. I rolled my eye's and grabbed his bag too, he gave me a grateful nod and walked over and sat on his bunk, Thalia walked up beside me and laughed.

"I didn't think you did that much to him" She continued to laugh. I glanced at Jason and gave him the look of "Sorry". He nodded and looked away. I carried everyone's bag up to the top of the hill and let me tell you, it hurt like Hades. The bags weighed me down but I didn't mention it to anyone. I just kept walking. Once I get up to the top I dropped the bags at the back of the truck. Our chauffeur grunted since he never talked and put the bags in the back of the truck. Chiron met me with a smile.

''You look terrible, Nico" He said in a pleasant tone, trying to make it sound better. I just shrugged.

"You should see Jason" I said and walked off. As I walked back down to the Zeus cabin I smiled to myself. I had everything I had ever wanted, Thalia, A quest, A place at camp. Everything I had ever wanted. I got back to the Zeus cabin and grabbed Thalia and led her back up to the van and grabbed the back two seats. A few moments later, the other four half-bloods joined us in the van and we left camp.

As we headed up to the coast and got to New York. As we passed through New York Thalia kissed me and ended up lying on top of me. I loved every moment of it. There we're a few snickers and laughs and a few people whistled

"I think you have Percy and Annabeth beat on the kissing scale" Piper laughed. Thalia just kissed me harder.

"Get a room!" Percy teased. Thalia kissed me harder. I pulled away from Thalia and looked at the guys. They were all turned around staring at us.

"Keep the comments coming" I said. Then I gave in and let Thalia run one of her hands through my hair, making it a scruffy mess. After a while we pulled apart as we heard the horns and chimes of L.A. We looked around and saw it was completely dark and the city lights surrounded us.

"They finally return for air!" Teased Annabeth.

I smiled at look at the city. I leaned on the window as drifted of to sleep.


End file.
